beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Attack Ring - Wing Cross
Weight: 5 grams Wing Cross is a strong AR because of its extremely evenly distributed weight, thin size, and smooth edges. It was previously commonly used among zombies/spin-stealers before becoming outclassed by other ARs, such as Galeon's War Lion or Driger S's Tiger Defenser. Despite this, Wing Cross did not become obsolete. Wing Cross stayed popular in the 10bBistool combo, and also in some compact combos. This AR has many uses in balance and survival type combos. Use in First Generation Zombies Wing Cross was used as an AR in first generation zombies (that is, before the S Series was released). It was used because of its balanced weight distribution, thin design, and because its projections (the attack spikes protruding from the AR) could be used to Steal|steal spin, as they extended just beyond the reach of the Wide Survivor WD. IMPORTANT: Mold Variations The mold variation of the Wing Cross AR is what makes it such a popular choice. While the Takara version of Bistool, Gekiryu-Oh and Frostic Dranzer, along with the Hasbro older versions of Gekiryu-Oh and Frostic Dranzer have thin spikes, the ends of Hasbro Bistool's, Frostic Dranzer's (new mold), and Gekiryu-Oh's (new mold) spikes have been connected to the center of the AR, supposedly to prevent breaking. Because of this, Wing Cross's AR's new mold has become a far more popular choice than the older mold. All of the references to Wing Cross following in this article (that is, excluding the use in zombie combos refer to Hasbro's refined mold, and not any other mold. While the performance of Wing Cross is still good in other molds, the new mold made this AR outrageously effective. Use in Compact Combos Wing Cross did find some use in compact Beyblades, particularly in a 4-Layer combo using Draciel Metal Ball Defenser's BB, Metal Ball Base. * AR: Wing Cross (Bistool) * WD: Ten Heavy * BB: Metal Ball Base (Draciel Metal Ball Defenser) This is the combo that was used by Noland in the North American Championships. Additionally, while not as prominent, it did find some use in the standard compact set: * AR: Wing Cross (Bistool) * WD: Ten Heavy * SG: Neo Right SG (Heavy Metal Core) (Metal Driger) * BB: SG Semi-Flat Although commonly Driger S's Tiger Defense AR is used in this style of combos, Wing Cross has some use. However, because of its higher recoil, it can be a risky decision. Because of its thin frame and light, balanced weight, it doesn't interfere with the spin velocity increase gained from Compact combos. Use in Balance Combos Exchanging the Ten Heavy WD with a Ten Balance WD in the combos listed in the compact section will decrease its spin velocity, but it will increase its Survival abilities substantially. As a reference, here are the altered combos that will be very good as balance combos. * AR: Wing Cross (Bistool) * WD: Ten Balance * BB: Metal Ball Base (Draciel Metal Ball Defenser) * AR: Wing Cross (Bistool) * WD: Ten Balance * SG: Neo Right SG (Heavy Metal Core) (Metal Driger) * BB: SG Semi-Flat Additionally, one of the best balance combos, the 10bBistool, is discussed later on in this article. Category:Attack Rings